Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!
"Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!" is the second segment of the fortieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 31, 2014. Summary When Alma's new doll Peaches Pie is dragged through mud and smells not so sweet, Doc prescribes a nice warm bath so the other toys will play with her again. Recap Doc plays with Emmie and Alma at their house as Alma shows Doc her newest doll: Peaches Pie, a peach-smelling doll until their dog Rudi grabs Peaches and tosses her in a puddle with the smell of wet dog as Doc takes Peaches to the clinic as the other toys noticed the smell of wet dog coming from Peaches' clothes. PEE-YEW! Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Ari Ruben as Hermie *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Chris Nee as Emmie and Alma's mom Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Peachy Clean Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: What's that smell? Is your mom baking a pie? Alma: No. It's just my new doll Peaches Pie. Doc: (Sniffing) Hm. She smells just like...I got it. Fresh summer peaches. Alma: Doc, I kinda think that's why they call her Peaches Pie. Lambie: So nice to meet you too, Peaches. I'm Lambie and you are here just in time for Lambie's Dance Class. Stuffy: Time to spin the tunes. (Starts spinning himself on the CD and falls off) Lambie: Um, that's one way to spin tunes Stuffy, but I'm pretty sure you need to put the CD in the player. (Stuffy chuckles) Peaches Pie: Is that the snowman hop? Chilly: Uh-uh. I'm not dancing. I'm getting out of the way so nobody steps on my toes. Lambie: Um, Chilly, you don't have toes. Chilly: My toes are gone? (Screams) Oh, right, no feet, never had them. Never mind. Hermie: Hey, Lambie, I don't know how to say this, but Peaches Pie's clothes are wicked smelly. Like wet dog smelly. Lambie: But Peaches it supposed to smell like, well, peaches. Chilly: Well, maybe, but only if the peaches were on top of a wet puppy. I have a very sensitive carrot. Lambie: I just can't believe Peaches Pie's clothes smell bad. Lambie: Um, excuse us, Doc. Peaches, we just wanted to tell you, we know that the smell was just coming from your clothes. Chilly: And we hope we didn't hurt your feelings 'cause we, um, ended the dance a little early. Stuffy: Come back and play with us again soon, will you? Doc: Quick, toys, go stuffed. Stuffy: Stuffy is my name, going stuffed is my game! Lambie: Stuffy, less talk, more stuffing. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Soggy Dog-o-tosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Peaches Pie Gallery * Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Peaches Pie Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 2